The "Love" Story
by Link and Luigi
Summary: This story is VERY screwed up written a LONG time ago. Leomon puts all the Digidestined to fall in love with various people and things! The spells are changed throughout the story with random pairs!! *STRONG Kari and Tai bashing*


****

The "Love" Story

Tai and Kari lovers (if any), you may spot just a few, MINOR hints of my slight disliking towards them. Don't be offended, if there ARE any hints, that you notice, I'm sure I didn't mean to. Also, for those of you who like Joe, you may be upset because he doesn't say as many things or show as much as everyone else. That's only because I need lines for other people and I can't have Joe talking up a storm and doing EVERYTHING and leaving no lines for everyone else or allow them to contribute to doing stuff. Joe just has to let OTHER people in the spotlight for a change! And for those of you who dislike Izzy and Matt (WHO WOULD?!) I would just like to tell you that they are not favored that much over everyone else. And if we DO make it look that way, we sincerely apologize. Oh yeah, Mimi and Sora are in the story too. Oh and so is T.K. WHATEVER!! Thank you!! P. )

One day, The Selected Kids, Kari and Joe were walking along in Digiworld. Their Digimon were stolen by Leomon so they didn't have them.

"Hold on, I have to rest." Kari said stupidly. Tai stopped for her but no one else did. They just kept walking. In fact, they walked quicker because they wanted to go as long as they could without Kari and Tai.

"Kari, I have to ask you a question." Tai said stupidly. "Do you think that Sora or Mimi love me?"

"Who DOESN'T love you?!" Kari screeched. Everyone turned around and stared at her. She smiled stupidly that didn't look cute at all. Then she lowered her voice. "**_I_** love you!!"

"In a little sister sort of way, though!!" Tai whined with a retarded look on his face. "I need a REAL date!" Kari looked offended. "I need to get Mimi or Sora to go out with me!" Kari again smiled her stupid smile that runs in the family.

"Okay!" she said. "I'll get them to go out with you! I'm good at that kinda stuff ya know since T.K. is going out with me."

"Thanks Kari!" Tai said stupidly as he hugged his uncute little sister.

"Are you guys coming?" Sora called after them.

"See?" Kari said stupidly. "She's ALREADY falling for you!" Tai smiled so freakishly that he looked constipated.

"COMING!!" Tai and Kari shrieked at the top of their lungs. They got up and ran stupidly over towards the other five waiting for them.

"That took long enough." Matt said in his usual prodigious voice and looking as unknavish as you can get because he is the bomb unlike Tai who's looking like his usual faggy self.

"Sorry, Kari was tired." Tai said.

"Let's just keep going." Izzy said in his the bomby voice that's better than Kari's and he's a bazillion times cuter than Kari and T.K. put together since T.K. and Kari are so UNCUTE!!

"Where are we going anyway?" Mimi asked.

"I don't know." T.K. said uncutely. "Ask Izzy cause he's so smart and no one can be smarter than Izzy especially Kari because Kari is such a fag. Or ask Matt cause he's a much better leader than Tai will ever be." Mimi nodded her head in agreement.

All of a sudden, Leomon came out of nowhere with a giant machine. "BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!" said Leomon stupidly. He starts cranking his machine while humming and singing to himself. "Have you ever seen a Leomon, a Leomon, a Leomon, have you ever seen a Leomon crank this machine?" he continues as stupid little cupid type thingys come out of the machine. They almost look as stupid as Tai and Kari but that's not possible so they don't. They have rosy cheeks and freckles but no matter how hard the animators tried to make them look cute, they look faggy and stupid.

"AHUCK!!" said one cupid.

"HUT-YUCK!!" said another one.

"HUT-HUCK!!" said another one.

"AYUCK!!" said another one.

"HAYUCK!!" said another one.

"DUH!!" said another one.

"THE STUPIDITY!!" yelled all the Selected Kids and Kari. T.K. ran away because he is such a wimp. The stupid little cupids fired their retarded little heart arrows at the Selected Kids and Kari.

"BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!" said Leomon. "These arrows will take effect in moments!! BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!" He then disappeared.

All the Selected Kids and Kari looked at each other.

Tai thought, "Wow, Mimi's always been pretty but now she's prettier than ever! What is this sudden feeling?"

Mimi thought, "Matt's looking strangely cuter than usual if even possible! Is he thinking the same thing about me?"

Matt thought, "Kari looks…better than usual. I know that there is a beautiful young lady under all that stupidity! I hope she feels the same about me."

Kari thought, "Izzy looks so handsome and cute…I like him more than before!!"

Izzy thought, "Amazing, I've never noticed how beautiful Sora is! I wonder what's she's thinking at this very moment…"

Sora thought, "Tai's got to be the cutest boy in the world! I hope he's looking at me right now."

Then, after the moment of silence, everyone started talking at once.

"So, what do you like to do?"

"Would you like to take a walk with me?"

"Whoops! I'm so clumsy."

"I'm so scared! Will you comfort me?"

"That Leomon gave me quite a fright. He didn't scare you, right?"

And this continued. T.K. finally returned to see everyone standing next to each other and tapping each other on the shoulder. T.K. ran up to Matt.

"Matt!" T.K. said. "Is Leomon gone!?"

"Sh, T.K.!" Matt said. "Can't you see I'm talking to Kari?!" Kari was actually talking to Izzy who was talking to Sora who was talking to Tai who was talking to Mimi who was talking to Matt. Everyone was ignoring the person who was talking to them and just talking to the person they were talking to. (Does that make any sense?)

T.K. looked surprised. "You're talking to KARI?" he said.

"Is there something WRONG with that?" Matt said with a tone of annoyance in his voice.

T.K. shrugged. "I guess not." He said, confused. "I always thought you hated her."

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Matt yelled. T.K. jumped back and moved on to Kari.

"Kari, do you know what's going on?" he asked her. She ignored him. "Hel-lo? Kari? Do you know what's going on?"

"QUIET!!" Kari shrieked stupidly. "I'm in the middle of a conversation with IZZY!" T.K. looked at Izzy whose back was turned. Kari sighed dreamily. "Isn't he…what's the word that he uses…prodigious?" T.K. shrugged as he moved onto Izzy cause he figured that he would probably know what's going on.

"Izzy, what's going on?"

"So, Sora, what have you been doing lately?" Izzy said to Sora's back. "Sora? Sora? Are you listening? Oh well! You know what I've been doing lately…?"

"IZZY!" T.K. yelled. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"I'm talking to…Sora…" he sighed. He then seemed to go into a trance at the sight of Sora's back. T.K. decided to ask Sora if she minded this.

"Sora, you know that Izzy's in love with your back?" he said.

"Oh Tai, don't worry about T.K. or Izzy!! The only one for me is you!!"

T.K. moved on to Tai, not really expecting to get anything intelligent from him but WHO CARES?! 

"Tai? What's going on?"

"Oh Mimi!!" Tai said similar to the way Palmon says it. He then looked all drunk and his mouth got all squiggly and weird.

"Okaaay…" said T.K. a little confused. "Mimi, I feel bad for you!! Tai LIKES you!!"

"Matt's the only one for me T.K.!! Don't be a knave!!" said Mimi staring at Matt dreamily. T.K. scratched his uncute little head with his stupid big hat on it.

"How about we stay here for the night?" T.K. suggested.

"Okay T.K." said Matt.

"If Matt wants to stay here, so do I!" said Mimi.

"And I won't leave Mimi's side!" said Tai.

"I'm staying with Tai!" yelled Sora.

"Sora!! Let me find a comfortable spot for you to sit!!" said Izzy.

"Izzy!! I LOVE YOU!!" said Kari.

"And I love YOU Kari!" said Matt.

"This is disturbing." Said T.K. shaking his head. Mimi ran over and pretended to trip onto Matt.

"Oh I'm so clumsy!!" she said, smiling up at Matt.

"Yeah." Matt said, dropping her and walking away. Mimi smiled at Matt as he walked away and sighed dreamily.

Sora ran over to Tai. "Tai, is there anything on the back on my shirt?" she asked. "I can't reach it so could you grab it?"

"There's nothing on your back." Tai said stupidly. He then spotted Mimi sitting on the ground. "MIMI!!" He ran over to her. "Are you all right my love?"

"Shut up Tai!" Mimi yelled, pushing him away. "You should know that Matt is the only one for me! M&M were meant to be together!" She sighed dreamily again as a little light shone behind Matt and it turned into a drawing as pink flower petals flew around him. "Matt will find his way to me and I will aid him!" Mimi said.

Sora looked over at Tai as the same thing happened to him that happened to Matt only Tai looked like such a knave and Matt didn't because Matt is the bomb and Tai isn't. "Oh, Tai," she sighed. "Why can't you feel the same love for me that I feel towards you?"

"I feel the love towards you, Sora!" Izzy said to Sora. 

Kari looked over at Izzy and the same thing happened to him that happened to Matt and Tai. "I wonder if Izzy likes peanut butter." Kari wondered stupidly.

"Has everyone's brains short circuited?!" T.K. yelled uncutely. "Especially you, Matt! Geez! In the last story you wanted Kari to die and now you're in love with her!!"

"I never ever wanted Kari to die and don't you EVER say that!" Matt yelled harshly. T.K. shook his head.

"Well, since I seem to be the only sane one here, I say that we seek out Leomon and get our Digimon back!" T.K. announced.

"I'm sure Matt would have thought of that." Mimi said.

"Only with the help from Kari." Matt said.

"I wouldn't have if Izzy didn't influence me!" Kari said stupidly.

"Sora is my inspiration and without her I am nothing!" Izzy stated.

"Only Tai keeps me moving!" Sora said.

"And Mimi is the only one for me!" Tai said.

"Matt will find it in his heart and he WILL love me!"

"Kari is the only one I shall love!"

"Izzy is the light in my life!"

"Sora sets my path straight!"

"Tai is always right!"

"Mimi's ideas go through me!"

"Matt gives them to be first!"

"Kari…"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!" T.K. yelled at the top of his lungs. Everyone stared at T.K. because he was kinda being a knave. (Not like that's a new thing or anything.) "Now let's go and find Leomon's lair!" 

"I will only go if IZZY goes!!" shrieked Kari stupidly. She looked at Izzy and the world behind him turned into the ocean and Izzy was standing in front of it while the sun was setting with the wind blowing in his face. She then draped herself over Izzy. Izzy jumped and tossed her to the ground and she landed with a "ZONT!!" (Kari is stupid enough to land like that.) "WAAAAAAAAA!!" Izzy didn't feel bad for Kari at all because she is stupid. Izzy looked at Sora.

"I'll be fine if Sora comes too…" he said as his eyes turned into giant pulsing hearts and he lost his nose. Sora was ignoring him because she was looking at Tai who seemed to be smiling at her while his teeth gave off a sparkle that went, "PING!"

"Tai…" sighed Sora. Tai WOULD have heard her if he wasn't too busy looking at Mimi as every good feature stuck out on her and was magnified times a million. She had light shining off of her and little sparkles all around her. Her hair blew around and the rest of the world faded away.

"I LOVE YOU MIMI!!" yelled Tai. Mimi ignored him though because she was staring at Matt who was wearing a tuxedo and holding out a bouquet of roses for her. Mimi reached out her hands to accept the imaginary roses but Matt paid no attention because he really wasn't doing what she was imagining but looking at Kari who was giggling while opening a bottle of shaken soda while it sprayed everywhere. Matt giggled along with his imaginary Kari. T.K. looked at Matt who appeared to be laughing at Kari because she had just fallen over because Izzy pushed her.

"He he he. Stuuupid Kari." Said T.K.

"How DARE you!!" yelled Matt. "Kari's not stupid!! Kari's… beautiful…" Matt's head swayed back and forth as he grinned and stared at Kari. He then went into an unbreakable trance.

"All right, let's go!!" said T.K. trying to be in charge.

"What are we trying to do anyway?" asked Kari, not taking her eyes off Izzy.

"We're going to Leomon's lair to try and find a way to cure you guys because you're kinda freaking me out."

"T.K…?" said Kari suddenly.

"Yeah Kari?" said T.K., a bit annoyed.

"Isn't Izzy PERFECT?" she sighed.

"Um… well, maybe to you, I mean, I'm a boy so I guess I shouldn't go around saying…"

"Look at his hair! Don't you love the way it just SPIKES up like that?" interrupted Kari. T.K. thought about his own, very similar hair and how EVERYONE'S hair stuck up too.

"Um…"

"And look at his EYES!! They're so…(sigh)" she giggled. T.K. thought for a minute. Izzy's eyes were black.

"Okay Kari…"

"And he's so SMART!!" marveled Kari. T.K. walked away as Kari continued to talk about Izzy as if T.K. was still there. Mimi and Sora walked up to T.K. and started talking about Tai and Matt the way Kari had about Izzy. T.K. decided that in order to get to Leomon, he would have to tell each person while the person that they so suddenly liked wasn't there. He looked around. Kari, Sora and Mimi were talking about who they liked as if someone was there to listen, Matt was still in a trance, Tai…well…Tai was being himself and strutting around like a knave while trying to impress Mimi and Izzy was walking toward Sora slowly and shyly. T.K. decided that Izzy not only looked the sanest at the moment but he usually WAS the sanest. T.K. walked toward Izzy and got in front of him.

"Izzy, we have to find a way to…"

"Hey T.K., how do you think I could get Sora to notice me?"

"I'll tell you later, but first…"

"Does Sora like flowers?"

"How should I know?! Now, since you're the only one who could POSSIBLY find Leomon's lair, I need your help. You wanna help me?" Izzy looked as though he was in deep thought. "Well?!"

"Yeah… Sora would DEFINITELY like flowers!!" he ran off. "Thanks T.K.!!"

"Okay, scratch Izzy being the sanest…" T.K. was interrupted by Leomon running through the woods. 

"BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!" said Leomon. T.K. reached out and grabbed Leomon's Tail. Leomon fell over. "WHAT?!"

"Leomon, I know YOU did this to everyone and I want you to fix it."

"FINE!!" said Leomon as he turned the dial on his cupid machine and cranked out some more cupids. The cupids came out and did their stupid laughs and shot all of the infected Selected Kids and Kari except for T.K. with their retarded little arrows. The arrows instantly took effect and Leomon left.

"Well, now that everyone's back to normal…"

"MATT!!" yelled Sora running over to Matt with outstretched arms.

"SORA!!" yelled Matt after Sora. They met and Sora blushed and Matt took her hand and they both walked off REALLY close to each other. T.K. slapped his forehead. He then felt a tap on his shoulder. He swung around and met Kari.

"T.KAAAAAY…" sang Kari stupidly.

"What?!" said T.K. impatiently.

"You're so cute!!" she giggled.

"But I thought you liked Izzy!! Remember? His spiky hair and black eyes and how's he's so smart and perfect?!"

"Oh T.K.!! YOU'RE the only one for me!!" yelled Kari jumping into T.K.'s arms. "Besides… Izzy's over there with Mimi." She pointed in the other direction to see Izzy and Mimi on a rock sitting a little TOO close together and holding hands. Tai ran up holding a Patawomon.

"I love you Patawomon!!" said Tai stupidly.

"I love you too Tai!!" said Patawomon uncutely. If you thought the BOY version of Patamon was uncute, you should have seen the GIRL version with its stupid curly blond hair and too much make-up and gigantic eyelashes. Now THAT'S uncute!!

"This is too much." Said T.K. as he dropped Kari on her stupid butt.

"OW!!" she looked at T.K. as he walked away. "He's just playing hard to get!!" she laughed uncutely to herself. Meanwhile, Sora and Matt were in a field of pink and yellow flowers laughing and dancing. They grabbed hands and spun in a circle as some old Beatles song played in the background as they did all kinds of stuff together.

Izzy was riding a bicycle with Mimi sitting on the handlebars. She was wearing one of those stupid old dresses with a big hat with flowers on it. Izzy was wearing some kind of stupid old outfit and they were peddling around laughing. The sun was setting behind them.

Patawomon was getting out of a pool with a bikini on. She shook her head from side to side so her hair was bouncing around. Tai was marveling at her as he ran over with silly string and started spraying her. Patawomon took out some silly string too and they laughed stupidly and uncutely as they continued to spray each other.

Kari was chasing T.K. T.K. was hiding from Kari. Kari was looking for T.K. T.K. was running from Kari. Kari was chasing T.K. This continued for a couple minutes.

Matt picked up a flower. He brought Sora extra close to him so that their foreheads were touching. "When I picked this flower, it reminded me of you!" Matt said, handing to it her. Sora blushed and took the flower. She turned her head away and continued to blush.

"Matt, you're so thoughtful!" Sora said.

Mimi and Izzy had stopped riding the bike that had appeared out of nowhere and were sitting under a willow tree. "You're eyes are like…the blaze of the fire on a cold winter morning!" Izzy told Mimi.

"Oh, Izzy!" Mimi said.

Izzy continued to compare Mimi's features to romantic things. Mimi blushed and appreciated it every time even if he compared them to something that she didn't know what it was. "Our love is like a rose that blooms in the spring and stays through the…cold winter morning!"

"You're so romantic!" Mimi said, sighing.

Tai was looking over at Mimi and Izzy and Sora and Matt and tried to get ideas from them. "Patawomon, I picked this…this…clump of grass because it reminded me of you." he said handing a clump of grass with the dirt still attached to it and a worm still on it to Patawomon.

"Oh, Tai!" Patawomon yelled, hugging the grass clump.

"You're eyes are like…um…" Tai started. "You're eyes are like blue paint!"

"TAI!" Patawomon shrieked, falling into his arms.

"You're mouth is like a slit in a giant ball of blubber!!" Tai said to her. She blushed and hugged him tighter. "You're hair is like macaroni!"

"OH!!" Patawomon said as she fainted.

Meanwhile, Kari was chasing T.K. and doing the same thing. "You're hat is like this tree!" Kari said. "I picked it for you because it reminds me of you! Though I couldn't get it out of the ground!"

"COME BACK LEOMON!" T.K. yelled at the top of his lungs. Leomon appeared out of nowhere. "Could you PLEASE take these spells off of them?"

"No." Leomon answered. "BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!" He ran away laughing diabolically.

T.K. looked at the sky. The sun was ACTUALLY setting for real and not in someone's imagination this time.

"Let's watch the sunset, T.K.!" Kari yelled.

Matt swept Sora off her feet and carried her over to a ledge where they sat and watched the sunset.

Izzy attempted to sweep Mimi off her feet but he fell down. She just laughed and they took each other's hands and walked off together to some rock where they watched the sunset.

Tai grabbed Patawomon's hand and ran as fast as he could up a tree and sat her down next to him. Patawomon smiled at him.

Kari dragged T.K. over to the ledge where Matt and Sora were sitting.

"What are you two doing here?" Matt asked. He then looked at Sora and smiled. She blushed and looked away.

"We're gonna watch the sunset!" Kari answered stupidly.

"We're here!" Matt answered. He grabbed Sora's hand and she blushed even more.

"Please?!" Kari asked.

"No, Matt, don't let us!" T.K. yelled, trying to wrench himself from Kari's grip.

"Sora and I are here!" Matt yelled. "Find another one!" Sora blushed.

"You handled that so well, Matt!" she said, grabbing his other hand. They sat on their knees and faced each other. Sora blushed and looked away again. Kari dragged T.K. off to the rock where Mimi and Izzy were.

"Can we share this rock?!" Kari said uncutely.

"I would prefer if we didn't." Izzy answered. He turned to Mimi and took her hand. Mimi smiled.

"PLEASE?!" Kari asked stupidly.

"It's up to Mimi!" Izzy said. "Whatever she decides will go!"

"Oh, Izzy!" Mimi said, sitting closer to him. "I love it when you speak that way!" She put her hand on his head and started playing with his hair. She giggled. Kari felt it was pointless talking to them so she dragged T.K. over to the tree that Tai and Patawomon were in. Tai was throwing acorns at Patawomon and she was laughing uncutely and Tai was laughing stupidly.

"BIG BROTHER!!" Kari yelled at the top of her uncute lungs. Tai stopped throwing acorns at Patawomon and looked down the tree.

"Yes little sister?" he asked stupidly.

"Can we watch the sunset with you guys?"

"Only if you let me throw acorns at you!"

"I was going to ask you to do that anyway!"

"Tai, don't you love me?!" Patawomon said.

"Of course I do, Patawomon!" Tai said.

"Why can't we just watch the sunset ALONE?!"

"But what about my little sister?!"

"I'm leaving you!" Patawomon said uncutely.

"But Patawomon! YOU'RE the one I love!" Tai said, grabbing her hand.

"I don't know for sure, Tai." Patawomon said with an uncute sigh. "Goodbye, Tai." She then flew off stupidly never to be seen or heard from again.

"PATAWOMON!!" Tai yelled dramatically. "I wish Leomon had put the spell on me!"

"You mean you loved Patawomon on your own free will?" T.K. asked, confused.

"Patawomon is the most beautiful creature in the whole world!!" Tai yelled. "WHY CAN'T SHE LOVE ME?!" He slammed his fists against the tree and it shook so hard that he fell out of it to the ground and on his head. Tai sat up and started crying.

"It's okay, Tai!" Kari said, patting his back.

"But she was the only womon I ever loved!" Tai said as he ran off crying.

MEANWHILE!!!

"Gee, Matt, I'm getting awfully tired." Sora said, rubbing her eyes. Matt sat straight up.

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?" he asked.

"Because I was having such a wonderful time being by your side!" Sora answered. "But now I'm getting sleepy…"

"Say no more!" Matt said as he picked Sora up and swept her off to a comfortable garden.

"Thank you Matt!" Sora said.

MEANWHILE!!!

"That sunset was absolutely beautiful!" Mimi said, sighing.

"It was even MORE beautiful with you in it's light!" Izzy said.

"You're so romantic, Izzy!" Mimi yelled, hugging him.

MEANWHILE!!!

Kari looked over at Matt and Sora. "T.K., I'm VERY tired!" Kari said, falling into his arms. "The sunset looks beautiful with you and your big hat in it!" T.K. pushed Kari away.

"Leave me alone!" T.K. yelled at her.

"But I LOVE you!" Kari shrieked, hugging him.

"I don't even LIKE you in the least bit!" T.K. answered, pushing her away again.

"But I LOVE you!" Kari repeated.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Suddenly, Tai came running over the hill holding a hand.

"Big brother!!" Kari shrieked uncutely. "You've found a new love! Who is she?"

"VADEWOMON!!" Tai yelled as Vadewomon came into view. She had huge eyelashes, three hundred pounds of makeup, curly blonde hair with a big bow in it, a pink dress and she had jewelry all over her millions of legs and arms and neck and stuff. Tai hugged Vadewomon.

"She's the most beautiful womon in the whole Digiworld!" Tai yelled, squeezing Vadewomon tighter. T.K. pretended to cough.

THE NEXT MORNING!!!!!

"I'm going to go and look for food!" Izzy declared.

"I'll come with you!" Mimi said, standing up. They both walked off into the forest together.

"Where's Vadewomon!?" Tai asked, looking for his uncute girlfriend. "She was here a minute ago!"

"She left." T.K. answered, Kari sitting all too close to him. Tai's eyes filled with tears as he ran off crying. T.K. turned to everyone else. "Why can't we just go off to Leomon's lair so all of you will be turned back?!"

"Turned back to WHAT?" Sora asked.

"You're regular selves!" T.K. answered annoyed.

"If I'm without Sora then I don't want to be turned back." Matt said as he smiled at Sora. Sora blushed.

T.K. slapped his forehead. "You won't be without Sora." He said. "She'll be there it's just that you won't be madly in love with her!"

"I don't think that's possible!" Matt said as Sora blushed even more. "T.K., little brother, you should really try and find a girlfriend other than Kari. I think that she's messing up your brain and making you stupider."

"Kari is NOT my girlfriend!" T.K. yelled. He was REALLY getting annoyed.

Kari sighed and rested her stupid head on T.K.'s shoulder. T.K. pushed her off. "WHY CAN'T YOU ALL GET A GRIP?!" T.K. yelled at the top of his lungs.

"No need to scream, T.K." Sora said. "Calm down."

"I AM CALM!!" T.K. screamed, turning red. He looked as though he could explode at any minute.

"I think we had better hide," Matt said, getting up. Sora followed him and they ran off behind a rock and peeked over it. Sora looked over at Matt and blushed.

Kari looked at T.K. and giggled uncutely. "You're so cute when you're angry!" she said stupidly even though it wasn't true. Okay, okay. Let's talk about T.K. for a minute. He's not cute at all and we all know that!! Poor T.K.!! No matter how much the animators try to make him look cute and say cute things, he's really not cute in the least bit!! Nor is his prodigious!! (Nor is such a stupid word.) He may not be as stupid as Tai but he's pretty stupid. He may not be as uncute as Kari but he's there in a close second. He may not scream as stupidly as Sora but his scream is still pretty stupid. He may not be as prodigious as Izzy and he's nowhere being as prodigious as Izzy. He may not have a big stupid cowboy hat like Mimi but he's still got a big stupid hat. And he may always be in the shadow of Matt's prodigiousness but he's a little brother!! Let's all bow our heads to show our respect to poor T.K. who is special in no way at all. Let us all have a moment of silence for T.K.…okay, that's enough. No more space shall be wasted on T.K.!! BACK TO THE STORY!!

T.K. turned around and grabbed Kari's neck. He then started shaking her from side to side in attempt to strangle her but Kari was too stupid to die so she didn't. He then let go and lied down. Kari smiled and giggled uncutely.

Matt walked up to T.K. "If it means so much to you, little brother," he said. "We will go to Leomon's lair with you."

T.K.'s eyes lit up. "You will?"

Matt nodded. "Sora and I discussed it and we decided that you were being such a good boy that you deserve a treat!" T.K. didn't know whether to be happy or offended by this remark. So he shrugged and just nodded his head.

Just then, Tai came out of nowhere. He was laughing stupidly. (Not like that's a new thing or anything.)

"TAI!!" Kari yelled stupidly. "Did you find a new love?"

"YES!!" Tai answered as a trashcan came over the hill. "Meet… GARBAGEWOMON!!" Garbagewomon looked exactly like Garbagemon only it had big, retarded eyelashes, blonde, curly hair with a big pink bow holding it in place, mascara and too much make-up.

Just then, Mimi and Izzy came out of the forest.

"Where's the food?" T.K. asked.

"Food?" Mimi asked blankly.

"Oh right!" Izzy said. "Um…we left it in the forest…we have to go and get it! Come on, Mimi!" Izzy grabbed Mimi's hand and they went back into the forest. 

"So T.K., are we going to go to Leomon's lair or are we just going to sit around and do NOTHING?!" said Matt impatiently.

"YES!! Let's go!" said T.K. So Kari and the Selected Kids minus Mimi and Izzy started off toward Leomon's lair. No one noticed that Mimi and Izzy were missing because they were too busy looking at the person they loved and T.K., who wasn't under a spell, didn't notice because he's stupid. It was beginning to get late so T.K. decided to stop the group so that they could rest. 

Matt took Sora over to a ledge and started playing a guitar while singing to her. (Don't ask where he got the guitar.) Sora was leaning up against Matt's shoulder as he sang. 

Tai was attempting to sing to Garbagewomon but he sounded like he was dying.

Kari was attempting to get T.K. to notice her but he had just noticed that Mimi and Izzy were missing and trying to take charge.

"Come on T.K. KISS ME!!" Kari shrieked.

"NEVER!!" yelled T.K. Kari started crying but T.K. didn't feel bad for her because Kari is a knave. Suddenly, Izzy ran out of a bush with Mimi chasing after him. They were both soaking wet and laughing.

"Come back here!!" Mimi yelled after him. She them tackled him to the ground and they both lied there on their backs. T.K. came over and looked down on them.

"So… where's the food?" he asked.

"Um… we ate it." Lied Izzy.

"It was good." Said Mimi, barely holding back her giggles.

"Why are you all wet?" said T.K. as if he were talking to a couple of five-year-olds. (Which is what they were acting like.)

"Well…" started Izzy.

"Izzy slipped and fell into the river…" interrupted Mimi.

"I didn't slip!! You PUSHED me!!" Izzy yelled. Mimi just giggled.

"And then he grabbed my leg and pulled me in."

"Is that why you were chasing him?" said T.K. Mimi nodded. "Did you drop the food in the river too?" 

"Yup!!" they both yelled in unison. They then turned to each other and started laughing.

"Well, now you have to sleep in wet clothes." Said T.K. shaking his head.

"That's what YOU think!!" said Izzy, ripping off his shirt sending buttons flying everywhere. Mimi started laughing. Izzy then ran off swinging his shirt around. Mimi ran after him only after tossing her shoes and socks off and leaving T.K. to wonder about their strange behavior. 

"Um…" was all T.K. had to say. He walked about three steps before conveniently stumbling upon two strange fruits with a bite each out of them. He then cleverly deducted (which is a new thing for T.K.) that Izzy and Mimi had eaten this strange fruit that made them act all weird. Suddenly, Kari jumped out of the bush.

"KISS ME T.K.!!" she yelped while lunging upon him like a knave. Meanwhile, Matt and Sora were snuggled up together next to the fire that they had built when no one was looking. Tai and Garbagewomon came over too but Matt banished them away because they both smelled so bad.

"Come on Garbagewomon, we don't need them!" said Tai barely holding back his tears. They both walked away stupidly. Sora and Matt both enjoyed being alone for about 30 seconds longer when Kari dragged T.K. over. Pretty soon Tai and Garbagewomon had come back and everyone was gathered around the fire except for Mimi and Izzy who were chasing each other around a tree because Mimi was chasing Izzy and Izzy was chasing Mimi and they thought they were both chasing but neither of them knew that they were being chased.

"How about we all roast marshmallows?!" Kari shrieked suddenly.

Matt looked annoyed. "We don't have any marshmallows." He said.

"But I still want to roast them!" said Kari stupidly.

"Me too!" said Tai. He turned to Garbagewomon. "How about you and me go and find some marshmallows…alone?!" Then he purred like a fag.

"OH TAI!!" said Garbagewomon as she fainted into his arms. Tai swept her off to the forest that had appeared out of nowhere.

"WE WANT TO COME TOO!!" screeched Kari as she stood up and dragged T.K. off where Tai and Garbagewomon had gone.

Mimi and Izzy had stopped chasing each other and were now giggling madly about something that only THEY could find REMOTLY funny. Mimi had a bonnet made out of a giant leaf and Izzy was wearing a leaf diaper over his shorts.

Matt stood up and held out his hand for Sora. "Come on," he said to her. "Let's go someplace else where we won't be bothered by anyone." Sora blushed and took his hand and they both walked off into the forest really close. Mimi and Izzy continued to be strange over in the corner.

THE NEXT MORNING!!!

Izzy was the first one to wake up only to find himself up in a tree with all of his shirt buttons scattered around. He also didn't feel very well. He sat up and rubbed his head and looked around. Izzy slowly climbed down the tree and wondered why he was up there to begin with. He couldn't remember anything from yesterday.

Matt was the next one to wake up. He was lying down in this little garden type place and Sora was lying on top of him. He gently pushed Sora off of him and stood up. He wondered where he was, how he got there and why Sora was there with him.

Tai woke up next. He looked around in search of Garbagewomon but she was nowhere in sight. Tai stood up. "GARBAGEWOMON!!" he bellowed. Then he realized what happened and ran off crying.

His bellowing woke up everyone. No one could remember anything that happened last night (good thing!)…except for T.K. Well, and Tai too but Tai is a fag.

"I don't feel very well." Complained Mimi.

"I feel sick." Said Izzy.

"Well, yeah because you ate that weird fruit." Said T.K. Matt entered.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"None of you guys remember?" T.K. asked. "Actually, it's probably better that way…"

"What chu talkin' 'bout, T.K.?" asked Kari stupidly. Everyone ganged up on her and threw her off a cliff but, sadly, she landed in a lake and didn't die. She just floated down the stream while screaming like a knave.

Sora entered. "I was just in this garden type place…" she started.

"So was I." Matt interrupted.

T.K. smiled. He was just wondering if he should ever tell them what happened when, suddenly, Leomon appeared out of nowhere.

"BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!" said Leomon. He was carrying his retarded cupid machine.

"NO LEOMON!!" T.K. yelled.

Leomon set down his machine. "I didn't know that my cupids were only temporary so I have upgraded them so now they are NOT!!" he said. "BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!" Then he started cranking out the cupids.

They all did their retarded little laughs and shot everyone except for T.K. "I had them not shoot you for the soul purpose to annoy you." Leomon explained to T.K. Then he turned to the other Selected Kids and Kari. "THESE ARROWS WILL TAKE EFFECT WHEN I LEAVE!! BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!" Then he ran away laughing diabolically.

"Wait, Leomon, come back, I LOVE you!" yelled Kari as she ran after him. (Oh, by the way, she's back now and she was shot by an arrow.)

"Oh well, Kari was a fag anyway." Said T.K. He turned to the others. "I know you guys have enough will-power to…"

"QUIET T.K.!" yelled Mimi. "I'm talking to…Fred…" She then put her arms around a tree.

T.K. slapped his forehead. Matt ran up to him. "T.K., I want you to meet Linda." Said Matt has he held out his hand that had a rock in it.

"Matt, it's a rock." Said T.K.

"Don't say that!" said Matt. "She has feelings!" He looked down at the rock in his hand. "Don't listen to him, he doesn't know what he's talking about." Then he walked off talking to 'Linda'.

Sora was lying on the ground and seemed to be talking to no one. "Well, Edward, I'm glad we met." She said.

"Who are you talking to?" T.K. asked her.

"Edward." She answered.

"Who is Edward?" said T.K., annoyed.

Sora sighed. "My boyfriend." She said.

"Can I meet Edward?"

"Sure," she said, pointing to a blade of grass. T.K. sighed and walked over to Izzy.

"I hope you're not in love with anything that's not alive." T.K. said to Izzy.

"Oh, but she IS alive!" said Izzy presenting a flower to T.K. "Her name is Katie. She's the most wonderful girl I've ever met! Though, she's very shy."

T.K. didn't even bother talking to Izzy. Suddenly, Tai ran over a hill. "I love you Frigiwomon!" he said as a female version of Frigimon came over the hill with him. Frigiwomon looked even more retarded than Frigimon with her gigantic eyelashes, five hundred pounds of make-up and mascara, her blonde curly hair with a pink bow and jewelry EVERYWHERE and too much of it too.

"And I love you too, Tai!" said Frigiwomon. Then Frigiwomon exploded but Tai didn't care because Frigiwomon was a fag and he didn't like her at all.

T.K. decided that he would have to lead the group. "I think we should move on and find Leomon!" he said. "Not only do we have to get our Digimon but we have to find the cure to you guys! Let's go!"

He started walking and everyone shrugged and decided to follow him… except Mimi. "Come on, Mimi!" he said.

"What about Fred!?" she yelled. "He's very stubborn and refuses to move and he won't tell me why!" She started crying. "He won't even TALK to me!" She hugged 'Fred' as tight as she could.

"You'll just have to leave him here!" T.K. sighed.

"NEVER!!" Mimi yelled. "I LOVE HIM!!"

Suddenly, Leomon came back laughing diabolically. Actually, he wasn't. He was running from Kari because she was chasing him and telling him that she loved him. "I CAN'T STAND HER!!" Leomon yelled, taking out his machine. "I WILL CHANGE THE CURSE!! Besides, that one was boring." He cranked out the cupids, they did their stupid laughs and fired their retarded little arrows at the Selected Kids and Kari "THESE ARROWS WILL TAKE EFFECT WHEN I LEAVE!!" he laughed. "BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!" He then ran away laughing diabolically.

T.K. waited for one of them to say something about loving someone/ something but no one said anything.

"Leomon is such a knave." Said Matt.

"You mean you're not madly in love anyone or anything?!" T.K. said.

"No," answered Matt. "If I get shot with one more of those stupid little arrows then I'll kill Leomon. I mean, it's not like they're painless or anything."

"They must have been duds!" said Sora happily.

"Okay, let's go and get our Digimon!" said Izzy. They all walked to Leomon's lair and freed their Digimon with no trouble. Actually, Leomon LED them there and unlocked the cages and then let them leave. (He really wanted to see this.)

They were walking when suddenly Tai turned to Biyomon. "You know what, Biyomon?" he said.

"What?" Biyomon asked.

"You're the prettiest Digimon in the whole wide world!" he said. (Even though that is not true because Biyomon is a fag.) Biyomon raised an eyebrow. "I LOVE YOU!!"

"Come to think of it, Agumon is looking rather dashing today!" said Mimi.

"Um…" said Agumon, backing away from her.

"And Tentomon makes me LOVE bugs!" said Sora.

"Gabumon is so cute!" said Kari, skipping stupidly over towards Gabumon.

The Digimon were starting to get scared.

"Well at least Matt and Izzy are being their normal, prodigious selves and T.K. isn't being stupider than usual!" Palmon said.

"So you think I'm prodigious?" Matt said with a smile. "I think you're prodigious too."

"Not as prodigious as Gatomon!" said Izzy even though that isn't true. "Besides, prodigious is MY word!"

"OH NO!!" said T.K. "STUPID LEOMON!!"

"What's going on?" Patamon asked uncutely.

"Yeah!" said Gomamon.

"Leomon put them under a spell to love the other Digimon!" T.K. answered.

"That IS bad!" said Patamon stupidly.

Suddenly, Leomon appeared out of nowhere and shot all of the Digimon except for Gomamon and Patamon with those stupid arrows. "THESE ARROWS WILL TAKE EFFECT WHEN I LEAVE!!" he said knavishly. "BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!" Then he ran away laughing diabolically.

"Yes, I DO think you're prodigious, Matt!" said Palmon.

"That's Izzy's word!" said Gatomon stupidly.

"Tai, I think you're the most handsome human in the Digiworld!" said Biyomon stupidly and uncutely.

"Let's stop this here!" said T.K., coming in between the kids and Digimon who were getting closer and closer to each other with their arms outstretched.

"T.K., stop being a knave." Said Sora.

"That's a little hard for him!" said Tai stupidly.

"Get a grip!" yelled T.K. uncutely. "Get a hold of yourselves and just…"

Everyone ignored T.K. and continued to walk over to the Digimon that they so suddenly loved.

Before they could reach each other, some evil Digimon attacked them. "I am SOMEEVILDIGIMONWOMON!!" laughed the retarded looking Digimon. "Now I shall destroy you all!"

"I'll protect you, Sora!" said Tentomon. Then you see the little Digivice and then stuff like that and then Kabuterimon is there and then he disappears and then Tentomon is there spinning. "TENTOMON DIGIVOLVE TO…KABUTERIMON!!"

"MY HERO!!" said Sora.

"ELECTO SHOCKER!!" said Kabuterimon as he fired his little Electro Shocker thingy and SomeEvilDigimonwomon. But, he was too busy looking at Sora and trying to impress her that his aim was way off and it missed SomeEvilDigimonwomon by about thirty miles.

"You want to see REAL action?" said Agumon to Mimi. "Watch this!" Then he did the warp Digivolve thing. "HEH-EH-AH!! Agumon WARP Digivolve to…WARGREYMON!!" Then he started attacking SomeEvilDigimon-womon. "TERRA FORCE!!" he said while throwing his thingy at her. SomeEvilDigimonwomon dodged easily because the Terra Force is kind of a retarded move.

"It's okay, WarGreymon, you're still the best!" said Mimi.

"Well, watch this!" said Kabuterimon. Then you see the little Digivice and then the Crest of Knowledge is shot out of it and starts having a spasm and that kind of stuff. Then Kabuterimon is standing there and spinning around. "KABUTERIMON DIGIVOLVE TO…" Then he starts changing and crud like that. "MEGAKABUTERIMON!!"

"That's nothing!" said Gabumon. "Do you want to see a REAL warp Digivolve?!" Then he did the same thing that WarGreymon only it was HIM and not Agumon. (And we all know that Gabumon is a bazillion times better than Agumon.) "GABUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO…METALGARURUMON!!"

Have you ever noticed how the Digimon that attack them always wait quietly in the background while they're Digivolving and talking stuff like that? It's kind of like what they do on the Power Rangers but Digimon is a trillion times better than Power Rangers so we won't even compare them. Anyway, we'll just have SomeEvilDigimonwomon continue to wait while all of them continue to attempt to impress each other even though it's working because the person they're trying to impress is ALREADY impressed because they love them if that makes any sense at all.

So, let's just continue with the story.

"MegaKabuterimon, you're better than two megas combined!" Sora yelled to MegaKabuterimon.

"Watch this, Matt!" said Palmon as the little Digivice showed up and then Palmon is there spinning. "PALMON DIGIVOLVE TO…TOGEMON!!" and then Togemon is spinning there like a knave because Togemon is such a fag and we all hate Togemon.

"YAY TOGEMON!!" called Matt. Well, maybe except for Matt.

"JUST WAIT!" said Togemon knavishly. There's the Digivice and then it has a spasm and turns green and the Crest of Sincerity fires out of it and spins around and then Togemon is spinning stupidly. "TOGEMON DIGIVOLVE TOOOOOOOOOOOOO…LILLYMON!!" Togemon turns into Lillymon and crud like that.

"YAY LILLYMON!!" yelled Matt.

"You think LILLYMON is good?" said Gatomon stupidly to Matt. Then she turned to Izzy. "Watch this!"

"I'm watching!" said Izzy.

The Digivice is there blah blah blah turns pink blah blah blah the Crest of Light blah blah blah blah. Boring part OVER and now for the BETTER part!! Gatomon is there spinning like a knave. "GATOMON DIGIVOLVE TO…ANGEWOMON!!"

Izzy had a hard time keeping his head on straight with Angewomon's (non-existent) beauty. 

Tai turned to Biyomon. "Come on Biyomon! Turn into Garudamon and WOW me with your radiance!"

"ANYTHING!!" cried Biyomon as she digivolved but I don't feel like explaining it. "HOW DO I LOOK TAI?!" boomed Garudamon. Tai was knocked over by the force of Garudamon's retarded voice. But he fainted anyway (I guess because in his opinion, Garudamon was hot.) so it's not like it did that much. (By the way, Leomon stole Gomamon and Patamon because they weren't being as humorous as he would have liked them to be. Also Patamon is a fag so he wanted him to suffer so he put him in the torture chamber.)

"BIGGER IS BETTER MEGAKABUTERIMON!!" yelled Sora.

"No way!" defended Matt. "If that's the case then Lillymon must be an exception!" Lillymon blushed. 

"Yeah right!" yelled Izzy. "Angewomon is much prettier than Lillymon AND Garudamon combined!!" Angewomon blushed but you couldn't see it because of the stupid metal mask thingy that she wears. Then she shwoomped down and scooped Izzy up like a little man. (He was a little bigger than a football compared to her.)

"Come on Izzy!" she said as she flew away with Izzy under her arm. Everyone looked at each other and shrugged. Meanwhile, Wargreymon was balancing on a retarded little Terra Force ball in attempt to impress Mimi. It worked though because she was VERY impressed. Kari was riding MetalGarurumon around and he was letting her and not HARMING her like he should be doing.

MegaKabuterimon had given up and turned back into Tentomon and he and Sora were sitting under a tree just kind of sighing and being really close and stuff like that.

Tai was swinging on Garudamon's retarded hair and yelling like a knave.

Matt and Lillymon were on a giant flower and Matt had a flower necklace around his neck and he was lying down and Lillymon was sitting at his side.

Izzy and Angewomon were off somewhere. (If this was anyone else EXCEPT for Izzy or Matt, I wouldn't tell you where they were or go into any other description but since it is Koushiro, I will.) They were sitting on a hill where the sun was setting (quite mysteriously) and Angewomon had wrapped herself and Izzy up in her retarded little pink ribbon that goes around her because it was 'a little chilly'.

ANYWAY!!

SomeEvilDigimonwomon was not really doing anything even if they weren't attacking so SomeEvilDigimonwomon…well…she exploded. YAY!! (Oh, Patamon exploded too!! DOUBLE YAY!!)

Okay, we'll just say that it grew dark and it was time to go to bed so here is everyone going to bed.

Lillymon and Matt fell asleep together on the giant flower that soon wrapped around them.

Garudamon had turned back into Biyomon and built a retarded little nest in the trees and she and Tai slept there.

With Izzy and Angewomon, well, it usually works that the girl falls asleep on the BOY'S shoulder but Izzy is WAY too small for that (Or Angewomon is too big) so Izzy just fell asleep lying on Angewomon's leg.

MetalGarurumon turned back into Gabumon and he and Kari found a cave. In the cave, Kari fell asleep but when she started shivering, Gabumon gave her his fur. (Awwwwwwww.)

Tentomon and Sora had fallen asleep at the tree they were sitting underneath earlier.

Wargreymon was now Agumon and he and Mimi just kinda…fell asleep.

T.K., he exploded too.

Actually, he didn't, he definitely wouldn't be the first one to explode. Kari, Gatomon or Patamon…MAYBE, but not T.K.

ANYWAY!!

T.K. was…um…he was…T.K. was eating some pumpkin pie.

THE NEXT DAY!!

Matt woke up inside a flower next to Palmon. He tried to push the petals up but they wouldn't budge.

"HELP!!" he yelled trying to get free. Palmon woke up and 'Poison Ivyed' the flower and it exploded and then Leomon ran out and stole Palmon and was never seen or heard from again.

MEANWHILE!!

Tai woke up in the retarded little nest snuggled up next to Biyomon. He didn't mind and Biyomon's feathers were warm so he fell back to sleep. Biyomon however, woke up, pushed Tai out of the tree and was then stolen by Leomon who, this time, we SWEAR, was never seen or heard from again.

MEANWHILE!!

Izzy woke up in the middle of nowhere and he was lying on top of Gatomon's stomach. He sprang up and backed off. He then kicked Gatomon a few feet (Because I hate Gatomon and so does Koushiro.) who didn't have time to annoy Izzy with her crying because Leomon who was seen, came and stole her and THIS time was never seen or heard from again. And since Izzy is the best, he was transported back to the place everyone else was.

MEANWHILE!!

Gabumon woke up to see Kari wrapped in his fur. He stole it before she could wake up and 'Blue Blastered' her and she died. Actually, she didn't. Although we wish she would, she is still alive only very badly burned. (She is also wearing a fez.) Leomon stole Gabumon and remained unseen.

MEANWHILE!!

Tentomon woke up to find Sora resting on top of him sleeping. He flew up into the air and 'Super Shockered' her and then he flew away before Leomon could capture him. But Leomon captured him anyway.

MEANWHILE!!

Agumon and Mimi both woke up in unison, looked at each other, backed off a little and just kinda wondered why they were sleeping together until Leomon came out of nowhere and stole Agumon.

LATER!!

All of the Selected Kids and Kari were gathered in a little circle. They were all back to normal, much to T.K.'s liking. But how long would this last? These were the retarded little thoughts going through his brain. Along with, "I'm hungry!", "How come Izzy and Matt are so prodigious and I am not?" and "How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?".

Matt was thinking, "Why was I in a flower?", "Why was I with Palmon?" and "Why am I so cool?".

Tai was thinking, (Which is a new thing for him) "Why is the sky blue?", "How do I spell T.K.?" and "How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?".

Izzy was thinking, (Which is FAR from a new thing for him) "Very curious. Why was I in the middle of nowhere resting on top of Gatomon. Isn't Gatomon KARI'S Digimon? And Gatomon is a knave. An even MORE puzzling thing is how I got here from where I was. I don't remember walking and I'm SURE I was somewhere else…etc.", (Yes, he gets three, everyone else got three. Just because his thoughts are a bit longer doesn't mean he can't have as many as everyone else.) "What is the Digital World anyway? Is it a simple computer game or is it an actual viable substance? But if this whole world is merely computer data, how did we get here and why us? Out of the billions of people in the world, it seems strange to why us eight kids were chosen as opposed to some other kids or adults…etc." and also, "Where's Tentomon? I could have sworn he was here earlier. My guess is that maybe Leomon kidnapped him again. What does Leomon gain from taking our Digimon from us? Does he do it simply for pleasure or is it more of a life or death matter for him? I'm sure that if he didn't do it, we wouldn't be mad at him so he would have nothing to worry about…etc."

Kari was thinking, (Which I'm not sure she's EVER done.) "Oh Wizardmon, please don't leave!", "How come Izzy and Matt are the bomb and I am not? WAAAAAAAA!!" and "How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?"

Sora was thinking, "I hope everyone's all right.", "What is our survival plan for today?" and "Oooohhh!!" (You know, that retarded little half-scream/half-OH thing she does? That's it.)

Mimi was thinking, "My feet hurt!!", "I need a brush!" and "Why was I lying with Agumon?"

ANYWAY!! 

Leomon came out for the LAST time (hopefully) for this little story with his little cupids who were about at the ends of their short little lives so they all had beards, their hair was gray, they had wrinkles and they shook as they tried to aim their lame little arrows.

When the arrows hit everyone (Except for T.K. of course because he ran away because he is such a wimp. Either that or for some strange stupid reason, he is immune to ARROWS OF LOVE!!)

Okay, this next part is going to be REALLY weird. I am a non-yaoi/yuri type person just to warn you so this is going to be REALLY unrealistic.

Matt looked at Izzy and Tai.

Tai looked at Matt and Izzy.

Izzy looked at Tai and Matt.

They all ran into a group hug. "I LOVE YOU MAN!!" they all yelled.

Mimi looked at Sora and Kari.

Kari looked at Mimi and Sora.

Sora looked at Kari and Mimi.

They all ran into a group hug. "I LOVE YOU WOMAN!!" they all yelled.

T.K. came back to see all the girls hugging each other and all the boys hugging each other.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" he yelled while dramatically dropping to his knees. They all walked over to him with their arms around each other's necks. (In the appropriate gender group of course.) (It was a little awkward because for some stupid reasons, the boys put Izzy in the middle (Tai's idea) and the girls put Kari in the middle so the taller people were bending down to their height.) 

"Something wrong T.K.?" they all said in unison.

MEANWHILE!!

Leomon watched in his crystal ball as the groups slowly trapped T.K. in the corner as T.K. cowered like a little sissy.

"This is just disturbing." He said as he snapped his fingers.

MEANWHILE!!

Everyone came back to their senses and had to cleanse themselves because of the high amount of Tai and Kari touching they did. Oh and all the retarded Digimon that they were forced to touch. After they punted Kari and Tai off a cliff, they all lived happily ever after. But they weren't happy enough so they punted Sora and T.K. off too. But then Mimi was cramping their style so she was also punted. They also came across this strange kid with blue hair and glasses who was following him. Since he was following them, they decided as punishment that he would be punted off a cliff. And he was. And so they (AKA Izzy and Matt) lived happily ever after!!


End file.
